


Acceptable Use of Force

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [41]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Erotic Electrostimulation, Forced Orgasms, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are frightened, brother," Thor whispered in his ear. Ah, yes. But his hands and voice were so gentle, and that wasn't what Loki wanted, he wanted demanding, he wanted <em>merciless</em>... "You should be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptable Use of Force

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

**10\. Explaining a kink to their partner**

 

"So let me make sure I've got this straight," Thor said with a frown.

"Very well."

"You're going to be saying no."

"Right."

"But you don't want me to stop."

"Right."

"Then why will you be saying no?"

Loki had finally worked up the nerve to tell Thor one of his more secret desires, and he was finding it difficult to explain. Normally Thor was quick to grasp and embrace his wants, but this was different. Thor always gave of himself so fully and joyously to everything he did. It was one of the things Loki loved most about him, but it did make this particular explanation something of a struggle.

"Because I'll want you to stop when I say it, but I still don't want you to stop," Loki said.

"I see. But what if you change your mind? How will I be able to tell the difference?"

"If I need you to stop, I'll say pineapples."

"So if you say no or stop, I'm not supposed to stop, but if you say pineapples, I am."

"Right," Loki said, pleased.

"I see," Thor said again, though judging by the tone in his voice it was quite apparent he didn't. "And why, exactly?"

"Because 'pineapples' is unlikely to be said in that context for other uses. It's called a safeword. It can be something else if you prefer. Would you prefer something else?"

"No, I mean, why do you want me to do this? You have always enjoyed our lovemaking before. Why do you wish now for something you will not? My desire would be for us to do only those things in which we both find pleasure."

Ah, there it was, the reason for his reluctance. Loki hastened to reassure him. "Oh, but I will enjoy it. Very much."

"Then why will you be asking me to stop?"

"Because I will be enjoying it so very much I will think myself unable to bear it."

Thor's eyes lit up with sudden understanding. "But you _will_ bear it, because I will make you."

"Exactly."

"Even if you say no," Thor said, smiling now.

"Exactly."

"But not if you say pineapples."

 

Loki's chest felt tight as he approached Thor's chambers that evening. He had imagined this so many times; even before they first took up together, he had brought himself to thoughts of his brother, merciless, coaxing forth climax after climax from his exhausted body. Of course he had thought of doing it to Thor as well. Just the image of him, stretched out, exhausted and pleading... how could Loki not dream of it? But where Thor would need to be bound, wrists and ankles caught in enchanted restraints, Thor would need none of that with Loki. A single hand, pressing the slighter figure into the mattress, or even just a growled command, would be enough to keep Loki helpless beneath the onslaught.

He stopped before Thor's door, forcing his hands to stop shaking before he knocked. It opened the second his knuckles met the wood. Thor stood there, looking magnificent in his armor despite the late hour. He waited, wordless, for Loki to enter, and as the door latched quietly shut he pulled Loki to him.

Loki's spine melted to Thor's chest as his brother's broad hands swept up his body, fingers working swiftly to strip Loki of layer after layer until his skin was against the cool metal of Thor's breastplate. He could feel himself trembling softly, and wondered if Thor could feel it too.

"You are frightened, brother," Thor whispered in his ear. Ah, yes. He felt it. But his hands and voice were so gentle, and that wasn't what Loki wanted, he wanted demanding, he wanted _merciless_... "You should be," Thor continued, just as softly. "You should be frightened, because I am going to give you such pleasure as you will think yourself unable to contain it. I will bring you to climax, again and again, and I will offer you too little rest in between and I will demand too much of you and you will do exactly as I say because you will have no choice."

Loki's trembling had turned to outright shaking as Thor spoke. He tried to pull away, to lead Thor to the bed, but his brother's strong hands tightened around his arms. "Before we begin, tell me once more that you wish this," he said.

Loki gave a breathless laugh and guided one of Thor's hands down to his aching cock, already provoked to leaking from Thor's words alone. "I wish this," he said.

"And again, what is the one word that will make me stop?"

"Pineapples." Thor let him go to the bed. He shoved the blankets to the side and lay on his back, watching Thor undress. "What are you going to do to me?" Loki asked.

Thor laughed. "As if I would tell you now and let you prepare yourself. Unless, perhaps, the anticipation would only add to your apprehension? ...but no. I think I shall leave you wondering until the time comes for you to discover for yourself." He cast away his last garments and joined Loki on the bed.

Loki had expected some light play first, something to ease them into it. There was none. Thor slicked his hands and wrapped one around Loki's cock while drawing circles on its head with the palm of the other. Loki swore and arched up into the touch, his hips off the bed as he thrust up into Thor's tight grasp.

"You are eager tonight," Thor murmured.

"I have wanted this for a long time," Loki said. His breathing was already getting rough; he had spent the whole day in a state of arousal, his cock aching for the attention it had been promised. He couldn't last long this first time, and he had no plans to try. Not when it was what would come after this first climax that was what he burned for. Thor knew so many ways to coax the pleasure from Loki's body.

The thought made him come quickly, crying out sharply as all his muscles went tense. When he opened his eyes, he found Thor's gaze burning into his face.

A strong knee nudged between his own and Loki shook his head. "I need a moment. Just let me catch my breath," he said.

"You can catch your breath when we're done. Right now I am doing this," Thor told him. He took hold of one thigh and pulled Loki's legs apart to kneel between them.

It was way too soon. Loki's head was still spinning from his climax and his nerves were buzzing and what had seemed like the hottest idea ever mere moments ago he was now beginning to question, and while he questioned, he tried to wiggle away from Thor.

Thor was having none of it. He planted his hand on Loki's belly, pinning him helplessly down and pushing a thick finger into him. "Easy, brother. You will stay still and you will enjoy this," he ordered.

Loki struggled and kicked but Thor dodged them even as he began curling his finger, stroking Loki's sweet spot over and over until he went limp, his body unable to do anything but shiver and take it. Once he no longer needed to keep Loki trapped, he let his fingertips play over Loki's cock, which was beginning to stir despite its recent exhaustion.

He was sure his brother had never been so patient before. But now Thor was relentless in his patience, each stroke exactly the same as the last, making his nerves scream with tension. Even when he lowered his head to take Loki's half-thickened cock into his mouth, his finger stayed in the exact same spot. With his cock how it was, it was easy for Thor to take the whole thing inside before he began to suckle, long, grasping drags of tension that were way past _too much_ and he really didn't know how he came that time and he wasn't even sure he wanted to, but it hit like the ocean, crashing into him and tossing him in his grasp and leaving him battered and gasping.

Thor kept his gaze on Loki's face as he held his hand out, smiling when Mjolnir came to him. He set her on Loki's stomach and lowered her handle slowly while holding Loki's spent cock perfectly placed, so that when he let go of the hammer Loki's body was pinned by the head and his cock by the handle. The uru was cool against his skin and he wondered how long it would remain so.

"You look wrecked already, brother," Thor said.

"Only because of you," Loki said. He meant to snap but from the delighted look on Thor's face he hadn't succeeded very well.

"And think how you will look when I am done with you." Thor leaned close, his next words breathy in Loki's ear. "How long do you expect it will be before I make you cry?"

"You can try." Loki tried to wiggle free from the hammer, though he knew it was pointless. "Take this off, I need to move."

"I will, in a while. She is not there only to hold you."

Those wicked fingers slipped back inside and began to twist, dipping in to tease and scissor, demanding a response from Loki's helpless body. It took longer this time before the fire managed to spark and burn into his core, more time spent wondering why in the world he had thought this was a good idea, more time cursing and kicking at Thor who simply shrugged it all off and kept going.

Arousal took him unexpectedly, right when he was about to say the word and end things. He gave a pitiable moan as he tried to curl his hips up.

"I knew you could do it," Thor said.

"That's rather optimistic. I haven't come yet," Loki panted.

"Oh, but you will."

There was a change in the room; though Thor’s eyes never left him, there was a silent crackle through the air that said his attention had gone to Mjolnir, and then there was a silent crackle from her into Loki. Power danced all along her handle and it didn’t matter that he hadn't gotten hard, he was coming again and struggling anew to get away from the overwhelming stimulation that was crashing down on him.

The electricity faded as his orgasm ended, but Thor did not slow down for even a second. He still had his fingers inside, spreading them wide to ease out the last of the resistance. Loki’s tired muscles had little fight left in them and in the blink of an eye Thor was replacing his fingers with his cock, filling him in lazy thrusts that made him feel every inch.

"Stop, it's too soon," Loki said, slapping at him feebly.

"It isn't, it's perfect. It’s exactly what you wanted."

“Want _ed_. Past tense.”

Thor grinned and slowed down, watching with a feral grin as the drag and slide of his thick cock was reflected in Loki’s face. “You want this,” he said. “You love this.”

“It’s too much. I thought I could take it, but it’s too much.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. You can take it and will take it, and you will enjoy every second of it.”

And that was the worst of it – he _did_ enjoy every second. Even with what felt like every nerve in his body screaming at him to get away, they were singing, too, and as much as he wanted this to end, he also wanted it to last forever. He gathered his will and squeezed, making it good for Thor.

Thor’s hips stuttered. “Do that again,” he said.

Again there was that crackle in the air and when Loki clenched again he felt the power not only dancing over his cock but shooting right through it, through the sweet spot that Thor was hitting with _such_ delicious skill.

“You first,” Thor demanded. Loki looked up to find his brother gritting his teeth with the strain of holding back. A stronger jolt hit and both were gone.

It lasted so long, their cries perfuming the air together, and then Thor was smoothing Loki’s hair and gazing down at him fondly. Loki blinked up at him and Thor kissed his cheek and pulled out. He lifted Mjolnir from Loki’s belly and set her aside.

Loki sighed happily. “This was perfect, brother. Exactly what I wanted.”

Thor nudged Loki’s legs apart. “Good,” he said. He gave a feral grin and picked up Mjolnir, grabbing one of Loki’s ankles before he could squirm away.

Even with how slick and loose he was, the handle was still difficult to take. Utterly unyielding and with the thickest parts of the grips even thicker than Thor’s cock, and while it had taken some of his body heat where it touched him, most of it was still cold. His body trembled in protest as it slid in, but he found himself too weak to do anything but whimper as he was filled.

“Since you respond so well to her, let us see how long you can come from her power,” Thor told him, and before Loki had a chance to protest she was _alive_ the power coursing through her handle and into him, _right there_ , and he was screaming and shaking and it just kept going, it had to be impossible to come so long, _stop, stop,_ Loki sobbed but Thor just patted his leg soothingly and made soothing murmurs and did not stop.

"Not much longer," Thor whispered. "Just a little more. A little more for me."

There were tears of desperation running down his cheeks before Thor finally quieted Mjolnir. Loki's muscles ached from being held tense for so long and he had no energy left to give any more than a faint whimper as the now-heated metal slipped gently away. He lay still as Thor cleaned him carefully and settled next to him on the bed.

Thor planted a lazy kiss on his cheek. "I hope that was what you wanted," he said.

Loki moved his lips but no sound came out.

"Smile if you're happy?" Thor suggested.

Loki opened his eyes and smiled into the sweetest blue. 


End file.
